A Study in Magic
by Assassin Kitsune
Summary: Loki teaches Steve how to use magic like he does. He's amazing at it.


Magic is a strange thing. It is inside each and every one of us, burning softly, waiting to be unleashed. People used to fear magic for no one really knew what were its boundaries. Overtime, people began to think of magic as foolish, mere child's play, preferring to resort to physical means to prove their strength, as it was more concrete.

However, there were some who still believed in the power of magic. Such people were rare, but a real gem if one came across them. One good example is Loki. He was taunted by almost everyone who knew him simply because his strength was magic. His brother constantly taunted him for it and so did his father. His mother simply looked on with sad eyes. If only one could see what a truly powerful being he actually was, no one would dare to come in his way again. Their hatred keeping them from truly understanding what true power was.

Perhaps not all hope was lost though. Sometimes the universe has an odd way of gifting people what they desire most. In Loki's case, he wished for someone who would be willing to accept him and his magic but it came in the form of a very unexpected person, Steve. Perhaps the universe did enjoy playing tricks on Loki too because Steve was one of Thor's friends. Not the kind of person Loki would ever imagine himself associating with. That was until he saw the small, folded piece of paper on his desk written in Steve's neat handwriting with the words " Teach me" written on it and a tiny drawing of a wizard below. Loki didn't know whether he should feel insulted that Steve thought so childishly of his magic or excited that someone actually seemed interested in knowing about it for once.

'A trick,' Loki thought. 'Why else would someone such as Steve even consider learning magic and from me of all people. It must be a jest that Thor and his friends came up with to mock me,' he thought, angrily crushing the paper and tossing it into the waste paper basket. He would pay no attention to what those fools thought. Steve, however, was persistent in trying to get Loki to agree to teach him magic and Loki soon began to doubt his initial assumptions.

Loki left a note for Steve one day, simply saying to meet under the Rain tree at the end of the park the following day. Much to Loki's surprise, Steve was early and sketching something in that signature book of his.

"I believe we came here to learn," Loki said, catching Steve's attention.

Steve looked up and grinned widely at him. " Thanks for coming by. So what exactly are we going to be doing and when can I start using magic?"

Loki sighed and sat cross-legged in front of Steve. "Magic is not a mindless weapon. It is very deadly although it looks very simple and childish. It has a personality and it can feel. It is an extension of yourself and do not forget that."

Steve seemed surprised at first but nodded and listened attentively to whatever Loki said. Unlike Thor and his father, Steve was gentle and patient, he possessed a mind far more open and intelligent than either of them as well and this intrigued Loki. Warriors who fought with physical strength were not known for these attributes and finding those with them were rare.

"Magic is in every person. It's a little flame that's locked away deep inside of you and to unleash the full potential of it, you have to find it within yourself and learn to understand it before you can even attempt to control it," Loki said. "Meditate on it and search yourself everyday until you think you've found it," he continued before standing up and walking away abruptly.

"Wait, that's it?" Steve said with a flabbergasted look on his face. "Isn't there supposed to be something more to it?"

"Surely you do not think that magic is as simple as those mortal weapons you wield?" Loki looked at him with anger. "You asked me to teach you magic and I did. It is not my fault if you cannot understand it. Come look for me when you actually decide to listen or don't look for me at all again!"

With that, Loki left a flustered Steve standing underneath the tree, wondering what exactly it was that he had done wrong and left to figure out exactly how to proceed from then on. Steve didn't mean to insult Loki, but he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.

It was about a month later when Steve came to look for Loki again. " I got it! I really think I got it this time!" Steve excitedly told Loki. Loki merely raised an eyebrow but agreed to meet Steve the following day at the park again.

Loki saw Steve with his eyes closed and face scrunched up in concentration. His body has a faint blue glow around it. Almost framing him in an unearthly glow fit for only the wisest magic users around. Loki was impressed. In just a month, Steve had achieved what most magic users took about 3 months to. To find and control that kind of magic without any guidance was truly an honourable feat worth mentioning in Loki's opinion.

"Well done Steve. I am truly impress with how far you have come in this last month," Loki said, startling Steve and causing him to lose focus in the process.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Loki in shock. "You really think so?" Steve asked, looking at Loki with hopeful eyes.

"You have achieved a level of control over your magic that most users take months to do. Perhaps you are not as arrogant as I once thought you were."

Steve simply laughed at Loki. "So then you'll teach me how to master it?"

Loki thought about it for a moment. " I suppose so."

"Thanks Loki!" Steve said, pulling Loki in for a bone-crushing hug, ignoring the way the Loki seemed to cringe. "See you next week!" Steve said as he walked away.

"Next week? We start tomorrow. 4.30am right here," Loki smirked as he watched Steve's jaw drop. "And if you decided to be late, I might just decide to stop teaching you."

With that, Loki left a flabbergasted Steve and headed home. "Oh the sweetness of revenge for that hug," he thought as he turned away.


End file.
